


pause for breath

by advancingambition



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Oneshot, except not shitty, just 600 words of vriska being gay for terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advancingambition/pseuds/advancingambition
Summary: you are the thief of light, but she holds the sun in her head
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket & Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	pause for breath

Post-game, inevitably, you find yourself caught in her gravity again.  
She carries around the last vestiges of the Alternian sun in her head, and in that red mirror you see the eventuality of fate. You both fit together like a folding knife; there is no softness in your connection but together you are a functional and dangerous whole. Privately, you think that if the core of you both could be revealed by meddlesome divinity or the trembling hand of fate itself, that your souls would be formed to each other like the bones of some great beast, or perhaps like two halves of the worlds’ bloodiest puzzle. She is the rocky cliff to your wintery sea, each stronger for the impasse. Your childhood friendship had turned into a tumultuous semi-rivalry, injury matched with blinding matched with vigilante justice, leading you both into a dance that spanned across worlds, timelines, and even universes. But no matter how far your paths diverge, your strings of fate never see fit to untangle.  
You have both spent so long together that a future apart is unimaginable no matter how you may clash. Your feelings for Terezi surpass quadrants; your souls were made for each other, and the thought of filling just a square in her grid is unbearable. Selfish, maybe, but you want to nestle into the core of her and be her hate, her pity, her love, and her rivalry. You wish she wasn’t so resistant to your psionics, so that you could enter her mind, not to dominate or direct, but to be a welcome voyeur to her stream of consciousness. You want to protect her from the outside world, herself, and most of all, yourself, even though you know she doesn’t need it. Its a fight to temper your feelings for each other, but the loving work of moderation is much more satiating in the long term than the intoxicating power of a consuming blaze.

  
All this leading to where you are now; curled up with Terezi on one of the soft human concupiscent platforms. The light from the streetlamp outside catches on her face in a way that makes your bloodpusher stutter, and you gently remove your flesh arm from the tangle of bodies to brush stray hair away from her face. The soft slope of her brows flow into the curve of her lashes, and a round nose slopes into the most expressive pair of lips you have seen in all 8 sweeps of life. You know her eyelids hide the scarred reality of her eyes and her lips hide the glass-edged bramble of her teeth, but the softness of her face in sleep reminds you of her intense internal goodness. Her morality used to make you feel dirty in comparison, but now it’s a reminder of what you can aspire to be. The rush of affection you feel is overwhelming, and so you curl your fingers in her hair and press a gentle kiss against her forehead, where the skin begins to harden into the point of her horn. You have both come a long way, and with Terezi as your guiding light you no longer regard the rest of your journey with trepidation, assured that whatever trouble you find yourself in she will be there to pull you out of it with her broad smile and firm grip.

  
You used to grate against each other, but now you have settled into a comfortable equilibrium. The tides of your relationship are no longer taxing, but rather a soothing presence, her affections and attention the background radiation to your cosmic being. Taking in her face again, you close your eyes and drift off, comfortable in her arms and the knowledge that she will be with you in the morning and every morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> listen these two have been through so much bullshit in canon. i just want them to be happy (and together)


End file.
